Dip and Dots
by kite1135
Summary: Dipper x Rule 63 Robbie


Robin sat on her bed next to Dipper smiling as she watched the kid fiddle with her guitar. Robin told Dipper that she'd show him how to play so that he could impress Wendy. Much to Robin's dismay, Dipper liked Wendy a lot and was willing to do anything to be with her. However, whenever he and Wendy hung out, Robin would always "conveniently" show up, acting as a third wheel and essentially ensuring that Dipper remained single. Though after tonight, the goth girl was sure that he'd be over Wendy once and for all.

Robin's clammy hands guided Dipper's as she helped him strum the guitar. Jubilant, he looked up at Robin, exclaiming "I'm...I'm doing it! I'm really doing it! Haha!" Excited, Dipper jammed on her guitar, spouting out random lyrics here and there. After an hour of lessons, he looked up at Robin saying "hey, I know we don't get along all the time but thanks for helping me learn to play guitar. Wendy's going to love me once she hears how much I can rock." Robin chuckled and remarked under her breath "she'd like anything as long as it has a cock." Somewhat hearing what she had said, Dipper turned to her with a confused look on his face "huh?"

Trying to look innocent, Robin replied "Oh nothing. Say, I'm going to a rock concert tonight and Ben bailed, wanna go?" Cautious, because of her history of messing with him, Dipper pondered this offer skeptically "Um, I'm not so sure Robin. How do I know you're not trying to trick me?" Robin rolled her eyes and shrugged, getting off the bed and looking like she was about to leave "cause if I really wanted to get you to go I'd say Wendy was coming. It's cool though, I can always ask someone else." Feeling bad for not trusting her, Dipper stopped Robin "Wait! I'd love to go!" Grinning, the goth girl smiled as her plan fell into motion "cool, now let's find you something to wear that won't make you look like a baby."

Dipper frowned at her comment about his clothes. He didn't think he looked like a baby, but did he? What if Wendy thought that about him too. Maybe that's why she won't go out with him! His panic attack was interrupted by Robin throwing her hoodie at him "here, none of my stuff will fit ya."

Dipper turned to Robin and noticed Robin's nipples poking out of her grey tank top and that her breasts were surprisingly finely sized, only a bit smaller than Wendy's. He blushed and quickly looked away "um thanks for the jacket..." Robin laughed at his shyness, taunting him "Aw, looks like baby found a new girlfriend!~" Getting defensive Dipper looked up at her, flustered "sh-shut up!" She smiled and took him by the hand "come on, we'll take my van."

Outside, the two got inside of Robin's van. It was really messy with trash, cd's, and clothes littering the vehicle. Dipper felt something funny on his butt as he sat down. Shifting around in his seat a bit, Dipper reaches down only to find that the curious item he was sitting on was a pair of pink panties with a heart on it. Both of them seeing the garment, Dipper and Robin's faces turned bright red, an awkward silence filling the van as the young man holds up her unmentionables. The goth girl grabs them, throwing the underwear in the backseat and then starting the car, pretending this moment never happened.

A deathly silence filled the van as Robin drove to the club. Almost there, Robin tries to break the ice by asking "so if Wendy just isn't into you, is there another girl you like?" Dipper had never thought about it before. His heart was set on Wendy but he knew there was a chance, even if it's ever so slight, that she just didn't like him that way. Frowning a bit, Dipper replied "no, I guess I never thought of it." Trying to seem cool he adds "well it's not like I'd be depressed all summer. Nope, not me! Hehe..."

Robin parked the car in a lot across from the club and looked down at Dipper. She gave him a warm reassuring smile "hey kid, even if it doesn't work out with Wendy there will always be one girl in this town who likes you." Confused at first, he just gives her a funny look but once Dipper started to connect the dots those confused eyes began to widen at the revelation.

Shaking at bit out of nervousness, Dipper gulped "you...you like me?" She nods loaming over him with a wide grin on her face. While this explained a lot, Dipper was less then pleased that it was Robin of all people who liked him. Dipper's back was against the door as Robin crept ever more closer. Truth be told, there was something oddly appealing to the way he towered over him right now.

Suddenly, Robin grabbed Dipper's head and locked him into a long deep kiss. Her mouth was wet and lips chapped. Surprisingly though, Dipper wasn't as repulsed by the kiss as he initially thought he would be. Slowly, the young man began to kiss back, his tongue dancing with her's as their mouths met.

Robin embraced this peaceful moment with Dipper. For once she didn't have to be fake around him, finally she could just let her guard down and be honest about how she felt. For Dipper, this embrace was relaxing. No worries about acting cool, or impressing someone, or trying to be something he's not, Dipper could just be himself. Their kiss broke and two looked at each other with smiling flushed faces. In that moment, they both knew things were going to be a lot different between them.


End file.
